Frogs, Toads, Superheroes and BTR
by bluestring
Summary: What would happen if BTR had to dissect something? Would they be able to do it successfully or not?


**Author's Note: **My friend PurpleOrchids98 and I just had our Dissection last February 29, 2012. It was the best! So, being inspired and all I decided to write a one-shot about what would happen if BTR had their dissection. Okay, mine was really different from this but I really had fun thinking about possibilities.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

Mrs. Collins turned to face the class. She was wearing a lab coat, goggles, surgical gloves and a partly evil smile was plastered on her face.

"Now, class, who knows what's going to happen today?"

"Dissection." Logan loudly and excitedly said out loud.

Everyone looked at him and he rubbed his neck and mumbled a small 'sorry'. Kendall just smiled and patted his best friend's shoulder. No one can blame him for being so excited. Dissecting was, according to Logan, the second step of becoming a doctor. And Logan wanted so badly to become a doctor.

"Correct."

"Um, ?" A girl raised his hand. "What's di-di . . ."

"Dissection."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well . . . that's for you to tell me after you 'take care' of your frog or toad. So, first things first, I decided to make this a group work because I don't think that everyone of you would be able to dissect the frog or toad properly because of, uh . . . something." She said while looking at James and the Jennifers.

She cleared and continued, "Anyway, I'll give you the freedom to choose your group mates. Then, afterwards, you get your lab gowns, goggles, mask, and gloves and come to me. I'll give you five minutes to form into groups of four. When I come back with the frogs and toads, I want to see you ready. Time starts now."

Everyone started running toward Logan and they grabbed every part of him. They grabbed his arm, leg and any other part they could grab. Luckily, they left his face alone so that he could breathe.

"This would be really awesome if girls were the _only _ones fighting for me." Logan said looking at his leg that was being pulled by Guitar Dude and then another guy he didn't know.

"Um, guys, a little help here!" He panicked trying to keep himself together, literally.

"Relax Logan. Kendall's got a plan." James screamed at Logan hoping it would calm him down.

"'So, what's the plan?" James faced Kendall.

"What plan? I didn't even say that I have a plan." Kendall said to James.

"Don't worry guys. This looks like a job for El Hombre de Flaming Space Rock!" Carlos said revealing his suit.

"Do you wear that every day?" Kendall asked.

"Guys, now's not the time for that!" Logan snapped them back to the current situation.

Carlos let out a battle cry, acted like a superhero and finally they let him go. James and Kendall stood beside Carlos protecting Logan. One by one, they left and grouped with someone else.

"Thanks guys." Logan's cheeks went red.

"Just doing what's right." He said then went back to being the 'normal' Carlos.

At that moment, Mrs. Collins appeared in the doorway holding a number of jars. The boys started wearing all that was needed.

"Ok, class, on each table there is a frog or toad waiting to be dissected, a lab sheet where all the steps are and an activity which you have to answer. I will be roaming around so if you need my help don't hesitate to ask. You may start now."

Carlos went table hopping choosing a frog or toad dragging James with him.

"Uh, Logan, what are we going to do to these frogs?" Kendall asked following Carlos choose a light green one to a brown one.

"Or toads." Logan added. "Well . . . we're going to study its internal organs."

"Wait!" Kendall held Logan's shoulders and turned him making his green eyes look into the brown ones of Logan.

"We're going to kill them?"

"Technically," Logan started burning under Kendall's gaze. "We're going to make him sleep then open him up. He'll not die." He assured.

"You think Carlos knows that?" Kendall said cocking his head in Carlos' direction.

"Hey, Logie. I found the perfect frog." Carlos said.

Logan and Kendall walked toward their best friend. The frog, actually, the toad, was jumping in the jar trying to get out.

"Aww, it's so cute. I'm going to name you . . . Froggy!" Carlos said.

"Uh, Carlos, that's a toad." Logan corrected.

"Whatever, I like the name." Carlos said eyeing the toad.

"30 minutes." Mrs. Collins announced.

"Come on. We have to start as quickly as possible." Logan said.

The three of them went around the table and watched the struggling toad as Logan prepared the things needed and read the instructions.

Logan put some chloroform on a bunch of cotton balls and put them on the side.

"Ok." He said. "Now, the hardest part of all . . . Getting the toad."

Carlos volunteered to get the toad and did it with no problem because the frog seemed to be behaved when Carlos held it. Logan was impressed with Carlos. He got the chloroform and was about to put it near his nostrils when Carlos held it nearer to him.

"Woah, what's that?" Carlos asked.

"Chloroform."

"What are you going to do Froggy?"

"We're just going to make him sleep. That's it."

"No!" He ran away.

Kendall and James ran as well, chasing Carlos.

"I stand corrected. The hardest part of all, getting the toad out of Carlos hands." Logan mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes, the three of them came back with Kendall holding the toad, Carlos pouting and James complaining about his hair.

"Here's the toad." Kendall showed Logan the toad which already had a red stomach.

"Kendall! You're gripping it too hard." Logan scolded. "Give it to me."

Logan got the toad in one hand and the chloroform in the other. The poor toad was so scared that it squirted something green out of somewhere that made Carlos and Kendall chuckle.

"What is that?" James screamed clutching his comb.

"I have no idea and I _do not _want to know." He said putting the cotton ball to the toad's nostrils.

After a while, the toad was already asleep. Kendall and Logan slowly pinned the toad on the dissecting pan. The dissecting itself was easy. Well, it was easy for Logan. Carlos was crying because his toad was being 'killed'. Kendall had a hard time with the sight of the blood and the stench of the toad even if he was already wearing two masks. James was instructed to stay just a few inches away by Logan who knew that once James saw any of what he would do to the toad, he would faint. Logan started cutting the ribs while wiping the excess blood. Sweat was glistening on his forehead.

"Logan?" James said.

"Yeah?" Logan looked up from the toad.

"Sorry." The three of them said.

"About what?" Logan was already pinning the ribs to the dissecting pan.

"Not helping you." Carlos said.

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't want to force you guys into something that you are not comfortable in doing." He smiled then went back to wiping the blood.

"Hey, maybe we could help do something else." Kendall suggested.

"You could . . . um . . . help me identify the organs if you want." Logan said.

"Ok." The three of them gleefully said.

"So, what's that?" Carlos pointed to one of the things moving in the frog.

"That's the heart, Carlitos." Logan said while James wrote it down on the paper.

"It's still moving. It's not dead! Froggy, you're alive! Thanks for not killing him Logie." Carlos gave Logan a hug and Logan smiled a mile wide.

They identified the lungs, the intestines and others. Then, Mrs. Collins went to their table, got their answer sheet and said that they have done a good job on the toad that they could already dispose it and go.

Logan was carrying the toad and he brought it to the trash can. He was about to throw it away when he turned to Carlos and gave it to him.

"I think that he'd want you to hold him one last time before he goes." Logan said.

"Oh." He got the pan and stared at the beating heart. Then, he put it near his ear and nodded as if the toad said something to him.

"Well, it wants you to say goodbye for me." Carlos said.

"Oh, uh, goodbye, Froggy. Thank you for helping us to, uh, know more. May you go to toad heaven and to stay happy there." He concluded.

"That was really nice Logie." Carlos then put the toad away and the four of them went out of the laboratory.

Once they were out, Carlos excitedly said something to Logan that just made him smile.

"Let's dissect a toad again next time. That was fun."

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys really liked what I wrote. Of course, as I always say, reviews are encouraged. :)


End file.
